The subject matter disclosed herein relates to universal input-output (UIO) devices, and more particularly to universal input-output (UIO) devices useful in implementing triple modular redundancies in operation.
Control systems may generally include controllers, processors, and sensors to detect and control the operating conditions of one or more industrial machines. Certain universal input-output (UIO) modules used within the control systems may generally include a simplex mode of operation due to the complexity of interconnections associated with other modes of operation. A Triple modular redundancy (TMR) mode of operation may include specialized I/O modules for each specific type (e.g., analog, discrete, digital) of sensed signals. It may be useful to reduce complexities associated with TMR modes of operation.